


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°67 : « Acidulé »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [67]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anidala, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Les chocolats à la liqueur ne semblaient pas être le fort d'Anakin...





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°67 : « Acidulé »

**Author's Note:**

> Un peu de fluff dans ce monde de brutes...

Le petit goût acidulé de ce carré de chocolat fourré avec de la liqueur, lui arracha une grimace.

Anakin entendit le petit rire moqueur de Padmé. En ouvrant les yeux, cependant, il remarqua aussi son air mutin.

Il esquissa un sourire et attrapa fermement son épouse dans ses bras. Tout en riant, il parsema son cou de baisers, bien décidé à faire passer le goût acide qui lui était resté en bouche par la douceur de sa peau.

**Author's Note:**

> Il n'y aura jamais assez d'Anidala dans un recueil :p


End file.
